


Dark nights of Miami

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [17]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: The sunny days and dark nights in Miami would be perfect for Perttu and Franky unless a thing called jealousy wouldn't interfere. Mikko draws his own conclusions about the events and speaks his mind out during their flight to New York. Perttu should really think hard before rushing into a new relationship again.





	1. Night of passion

## Night of passion (1)

Sunday the 25th of January was the final day of 70000 Tons of Metal cruise and the day of Apocalyptica’s main show on board. Even though I had told to Anna that I didn’t expect my relationship with Franky to turn into anything serious, my feelings after the show and during our dinner pointed to something different. I was sitting at the opposite side of the table slightly sideways of Franky but I couldn’t help glancing at him now and then. Every time I did that his eyes immediately found mine and he smiled at me like I would have been the most wonderful person in the world. I started to feel somehow embarrassed and felt a slight blush spread on my cheeks.

“Your cheeks are very rosy today”, Eicca whispered in my ear. I hated the way he could see through me even if I tried to act normally.

“It’s just too hot in here”, I replied as I folded my napkin and laid it on the table beside my plate. I definitely needed to cool down a bit. “I think I’ll go on the deck to have some fresh air”, I told Eicca and stood up. When I stepped out of the restaurant Franky stood up too and followed me.

      It was nice to feel the fresh breeze of sea air on my hot skin after sitting in the stuffy restaurant. I stopped by the railing and gazed at the deep dark sky with millions of stars twinkling above. Franky came to stand beside me and pointed at some of the larger constellations mentioning their names. I didn’t know anything about astronomy but obviously he did. His presence was so powerful that I had a hard time to concentrate in what he was saying. Most of his words just passed in through one ear and out the other. All I wanted was to touch his arm and feel his warm skin under my fingers. Finally I couldn’t resist the temptation anymore and laid my hand on his on the cool railing. Franky stopped talking and took a deep breath.

“I think it would be wise to retire early tonight. It has been a long day and we will have to get up early tomorrow.”

“You’re probably right”, I admitted knowing that both of us were dying to get into the privacy of our cabin and do what we had wanted to do all day.

      On our way to the cabin we bumped again into Franky’s friend Jeff. I doubted that it wasn’t a coincidence. The guy was probably keeping a close eye on Franky. Jeff grabbed Franky’s arm and hissed something into his ear in Spanish. I was frightened; his gesture wasn’t exactly friendly. Franky dismissed him with a sharp comment and brushed his hand away. Jeff didn’t say anything more but remained standing in the corridor and stared after us. I sighed of relief when he didn’t follow us.

“Is he your ex or something?” I asked when Franky was opening the cabin door.

“No, nothing like that. Please don’t worry about him”, Franky murmured and grabbed me in his arms after he had closed the door behind us. At last we were alone.

      We stayed at the door for a long time holding each other and trying to grasp what was happening to us. I had never felt this attracted to a man before. Franky’s dark skin was wonderful to touch and his embrace warm and safe. I rested my head on his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart. Franky caressed my hair and snuggled it. ”You’re just like an angel, beautiful and a bit capricious”, Franky whispered smiling and slid a strand of my hair through his fingers.

“Yeah, I’m a fallen angel. I lost my wings and got stranded in freezing Finland”, I joked but I couldn’t help remembering the song I had written last autumn and all the pain related to it. How did I end up here with the same man that had caused the pain back then?

“Would you like to come to bed with me?” Franky asked sounding slightly unsure. Maybe he too remembered something he would have rather forgotten.

“Yes I would, but first I need a kiss”, I mumbled as I slid my lips along his neck towards his jaw.

“Hmm, me too”, Franky breathed when I had reached the side of his mouth.

The moment when I finally pressed my lips on his almost blew my mind. All I wanted was to devour this man and be his in all ways imaginable.

      Our lovemaking started with something you could call a slow striptease. We kissed and I stripped Franky’s t-shirt off. We kissed again and Franky removed my shirt. The kiss before I opened his belt and removed his trousers was gorgeously hot. When I found his dick I folded my fingers around it and held it tight. Franky started to moan when I moved my hand up and down his stem. He opened my belt and released my eager manhood from the confines of my jeans.

“Can I suck your angel dick”, he asked when he had ridded me of all my clothes.

 I was used to Anna wanting to suck me to the brink of madness but I didn’t expect that from Franky. “Err yes, if that’s what you want”, I replied overwhelmed by the prospect of Franky’s soft lips closing around my manhood.

Oh lord how I enjoyed watching Franky do his thing with me. At some stage I thought I was going to faint out of mere joy but I didn’t. Instead I shot his mouth full of my sperm and watched him swallow it.

      I had to rest a while after my orgasm so we just laid on Franky’s bed and held each other quietly. I would never get tired of watching his limbs wrapped around mine. The contrast of our skin-color was striking; his brown wrapped around my fairness. I just couldn’t keep my fingers off from his strong arms decorated with tattoos. Franky seemed to be equally intrigued by my hair. He pushed his fingers into it and run them through the long strands.

“Your hair is amazing. It feels like silk.”

“Have you ever had a long hair?” I asked trying to imagine Franky with black, slightly curly hair flowing on his shoulders.

“At some stage it was fairly long, about half of what you have now, but I thought I looked like a criminal in it and cut it short”, Franky replied winding a curl of my hair around his finger.

“Short hair is easier to maintain but I just can’t imagine cutting mine. It’s so big part of me.”

“Please don’t even think about it. I have loved your hair from the moment I saw you for the first time”, Franky replied a dreamy look in his dark eyes.

      After a short silence I collected my courage to ask him the question I had wanted to ask for long. “How did you and Eicca end up being together?”

“I think he was actively pursuing a relationship at the time we met. I remember he mentioned that you were dating Anna. I assumed that you weren’t interested in having a male companion. I didn’t realize that you and Eicca were lovers until Eicca told me.”

“Well, both sexes are okay for me and the same goes with Eicca, but I have mostly been dating women. I haven’t had very good luck with my relationships. All this travelling makes things difficult. I’m very happy that Anna has teamed up with Eicca’s wife Kirsi. They seem to get along very well and I don’t feel so guilty about leaving her alone for weeks in a row.

“I’ve had the same kind of problems. My youngest son is still a small kid and misses his father. My daughter is already a teenager and I should be there to guard her with a shotgun”, Franky grinned.

“Good for you. I wouldn’t like our precious singer getting arrested for killing someone”, I smirked and slid my hand down his side to find something to hold on. “What can I do to please you?” I asked as I took his balls in my hand and squeezed them gently.

Franky didn’t reply right away and when he did, he sounded slightly hesitant. “Hmm, would you like to know how I taste?” he finally asked. I was surprised about his tone. Was oral sex something new to him or what was the problem?

“I’m sure you will taste fine but I will find out myself right away.”

      I rolled him on his back and sat on top of him to appreciate the beauty of his body. I started my journey downwards by kissing his nipples and then travelled to his navel. He had similar strong hair growth around and below his navel as I did. I rested my cheek on his fluffy belly enjoying the thought that I was soon going to make acquaintance with his lovely manhood. I took my time to savor the sight of it and then pushed it slowly inside my mouth. Franky responded with a groan and raised his bottom to push it deeper in. I studied the contours of the head with my tongue and then started to use my hand to make him come. Sometimes it is difficult to know how to interpret the noises and gestures of your new partner when he’s approaching the climax but somehow it was easy with Franky. I knew intuitively what to do with him to give him maximum pleasure. He rewarded my hard work with a powerful and long ejaculation.

“Holy cow, you’re wonderful!” he whispered when he had recovered from his orgasm and was capable of talking again. “No-one has done it to me like you did. Thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine”, I replied and curled into his lap.

      I think we must fallen asleep immediately as I don’t recall any discussions after that. I woke up around six in the morning and sneaked into the bathroom to pee and wash my teeth. Franky had turned on his belly while I was away and the sight of his delicious butt made me aroused again. I crawled on top of his back and kissed his nape. “Waky, waky, I would like to conquer your ass if you don’t mind.”

“Are you serious? I’m a virgin”, Franky mumbled still half asleep. 

“I will be very careful”, I promised and nibbled his ear with my teeth. “Please, it would be an honor to be the first one”, I pleaded.

“Okay, but you must stop if I say so”, Franky finally agreed.

I did my best not to hurt him and I think I succeeded pretty well because Franky didn’t ask me to stop, actually vice versa. He insisted I should never stop fucking him!


	2. Bittersweet

## Bittersweet (2)

We fell asleep again after our lovemaking and didn’t wake up until my phone buzzed a wakeup call. It was time for a breakfast after which we would have to collect our things and leave the ship and all the wonderful memories behind us.

      At breakfast table Eicca shot an annoyed glance at me when I arrived a bit late with Franky. “You have dark shadows under your eyes. Didn’t you sleep well?” Eicca asked when I sat down by his side with my breakfast tray. “We are going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Please try to remain in decent condition for the photoshoot”, he reminded me in a rather cold tone.

“Yes daddy”, I replied humbly trying to look repentant. I knew very well that I should behave like an adult and take care of my responsibilities, but it wasn’t easy when my mind was filled with one thing only, making love with Franky.

      Our short discussion was already over when Franky sat opposite of me with Mikko and Paavo following him. Only the slight blush of my cheeks gave away the scolding I had received from Eicca. Franky glanced at me and frowned a little. He probably could sense the tension between me and Eicca. I gave him a reassuring smile and started to tell a stupid joke to lighten up the atmosphere. Mikko supported me with another one that made people roar with laughter. I was thankful that Mikko was quick enough to grasp the mood between me and Eicca and wanted to help me.

      The hotel we stayed at Miami was located close to the place where the photoshoot was going to take place. I shared the room again with Franky and Mikko with Paavo, leaving Eicca to enjoy his privacy. Before going out to explore our surroundings I gave a call to Anna to hear how she was doing. When Anna answered the phone I thought she sounded a bit off. “Is everything alright”, I asked when she didn’t babble about her school and studies like she normally did.

“I miss you so much”, she finally whispered. I could hear that she was close to crying. I was so used to her being always strong and positive that this scared me.

“I miss you too. How is Lumi doing?” I asked just to make sure that there wasn’t anything wrong with her or the baby’s health.

“She’s doing fine. She’s having her regular evening exercise at the moment.” I could hear from her voice that she was smiling so I guess she had just had a bad day at work or at school. “Our company is having people transferred from Japan to help us with some of our processing problems”, she told me.

“Is that a problem for you?” I asked thinking that she might be offended as the processes had been her main responsibility.

“No, not at all. It’s good to get some new expertise around. Patrik is very excited about that too. He knows one of the guys that are transferring to Finland from his visit to Kanazawa.”

Okay, maybe this was the point. Was Anna jealous about Patrik and the new guy and more importantly, how would this affect Eicca’s relationship with Patrik?  I sincerely hoped that Eicca would come to his senses but then again, who was I to judge him. I was myself getting into the same kind trouble without being able to control myself.

      “By the way Eicca gave me a beating this morning for looking too tired”, I told Anna just to amuse her.

“Did you get carried away with Franky again?” she asked sounding much better.

“Well yes, but I promised Eicca to behave. You know I have this tendency to overdo things sometimes.”

“I know that. I just wish you would be here to overdo things with me!” Anna sighed.

“It’s only one and a half weeks to go till we return home. Can you hold on till that?”

“Yeah, I think I can manage. I can always help myself”, she teased me stirring up my manhood.

“Please don’t make me think about it or I will forget my promises.”

      Franky entered the room just in time to hear my comments about returning home. “Was there something wrong with Anna?” Franky asked when I had finished my call.

“I guess she was just down a bit and missed my lovely company.”

“Who wouldn’t? Sometimes it feels like missing people is our main hobby. When I’m in Europe I miss my wife and kids and friends in US and when I’m at home I miss you and the other Apo guys. It’s just crazy”, Franky sighed and stepped over to hug me.

“It’s not going to get any easier for us after all that’s happened”, I said resting my head on his chest.

“I know that, but I don’t regret anything. I will never forget what happened yesterday”, Franky mumbled into my hair.

“Neither will I”, I promised and gave Franky a kiss.

A knock on the door interrupted our kiss that had already turned into too passionate. It was Mikko asking us to join him for a stroll to the bay side. The day was far too sunny and beautiful to be wasted inside.

      We spent the rest of the day strolling around the neighborhood snapping photos of the beautiful surroundings. Later in the evening we searched a nice place to have dinner at and then headed back to our hotel to rest. We would start our promo shoots at nine o’clock next morning so it would be wise to sleep away some of the fatigue generated during the cruise.

      Although I had solemnly sworn to myself that I would spend the night in my own bed sleeping, Franky made me change my mind with only one question. “Can I make love to you tonight? I probably can’t sleep at all if you’re close by but I can’t hold you.”

Actually I was thinking along the same lines. It would be useless torture for both of us to try to stay away from each other when we didn’t have to. “Sure, one good fuck is worth ten sleeping pills”, I joked but it didn’t sound very funny… I needed him close to me and that was it.

      This time Franky wanted to have me from the front. For me it was a great pleasure to be able to see my lover and kiss and cuddle him when he was inside me. Our lovemaking was now slow and gentle as we both wanted to enjoy each other to the full. Already at this point we knew that we would miss these moments. Our love affair was going to bittersweet.

      Franky spent the rest of the night in his own bed, but I didn’t sleep well without him. I missed being close and being cuddled in somebody’s arms. I fell asleep around four o’clock in the morning giving me only couple of hours sleeping time. So in spite of my genuine attempts to look fresh in the morning I didn’t, but at least I had tried.


	3. Jealous lovers

## Jealous lovers (3)

Our shooting day on Tuesday was long, interrupted only by a short lunchbreak and an afternoon coffee in a close by restaurant. Judging by the raw versions of the photos the dark shadows under my eyes weren’t that visible. Actually I thought Eicca looked more tired than me. Maybe he was having his own nightly discussions with Patrik. Anyways we had great fun working together with professionals in a warm and sunny weather. The sun had already set when we were finished and headed for a dinner with the whole crew.

       “Can I talk with you for a moment?” Eicca asked when we were back to our hotel and I was heading to my room.

I was dead tired and not very keen to have discussions with anybody. I just wanted to freshen up and go to bed. Then it occurred to me that maybe Eicca had something urgent to tell me, something that couldn’t wait till tomorrow. “I will take a quick shower first and see you after that if that’s okay for you”, I proposed.

“Yes, that’s fine for me. I need a shower too”, Eicca replied and smiled at me.

       I was slightly nervous about talking with Eicca. Was he going to scold me again? I took a deep breath before knocking at the door of the lion’s den. After a moment Eicca came to open up with only a towel on his waist and his hair wet.

“Hi, was there something special you wanted to talk about?” I asked watching the blond giant dry his hair in a small towel. “Nothing special. I just wanted to see you in private. It’s been a long time since we talked. Okay, there is this list of questions and proposals Jaakko sent to me about Indigo, but he’s not in a hurry to get the answers”, Eicca told me and stepped in front of me. The look in his grey eyes told me everything.

“Hmm, maybe the questions can wait”, I murmured and slid my fingers on his bare chest. His skin was so smooth and flawless, like a marble statue. After all these years I still enjoyed the feeling of it under my palms. 

Eicca flashed me his beautiful smile and tugged the front of my t-shirt. “Maybe! Why don’t you take your shirt off?”

I did his bidding and dropped my shirt on the floor. Eicca stepped slightly closer and slid his hands along my arms. “That’s better. I’ve missed you and your tattoos. I'm getting jealous of Franky sleeping with you.”

I gazed at his grey eyes waiting him to kiss me. Finally he raised his hand and cupped it on my cheek. ”Please kiss me!” I pleaded when Eicca seemed to hesitate. Something inside me burst into fire when he pressed his soft lips on mine. I forgot completely how tired I was. I wanted my man and he wanted me…

      When I returned back to my room it was already quite late in the evening. To my surprise the room was dark and quiet. Obviously Franky was somewhere else. When I switched on the lights I found a note on my bed saying “Went out for a walk to clear my thoughts. Franky”

      I sat on my bed my thoughts swirling in panic. It was almost midnight and to my understanding it wasn’t very safe to have walks alone at night time even in places like Miami. I considered my options: I could wait for him to come back or I could call him to make sure he was alright. I decided to call him even if he wouldn’t like me disturbing his thinking process.

“Hi, Perttu here. I just found your note. Are you okay? When are you coming back?” I shot my questions at Franky as soon as he picked up my call.

“Please don’t panic. Actually I’m in a small bar close to the waterfront. I wanted to have people around me so I popped into this place to sing karaoke.”

“Sounds nice. I hope you’re not angry with me or anything!” I babbled feeling a sting in my conscience. I had told Franky that I was going to have a short meeting with Eicca but had actually spent the whole evening with him doing things which didn’t even faintly resemble things done in meetings.

“No, nothing like that. Why don’t you join me?” Franky asked me.

“I don’t know about that. I’m not much of a singer. I think I will just lie down and wait for you.”

“Can I wake you up when I come?” Franky asked with a voice like velvet.

“Sure, as long as you do it gently”, I promised remembering that my butt was slightly tender after my passionate meeting with Eicca. But then again, Franky probably understood my situation.

      I stirred awake when Franky crawled quietly into my bed behind my back and folded his arm around me. I could smell a faint odor of tobacco smoke in his hair but otherwise he seemed to be sober.

“I’m sorry I made you worried but I just couldn’t sit here alone speculating what was happening between you and Eicca”, Franky whispered into my ear and snuggled my hair. ”I hate being jealous.”

“You know he’s a big part of my life and will always be. You will have to accept that or you will be unhappy most of the time.”

“That’s exactly what I was trying to do but it’s not easy for me. That’s the way I am.”

“Why don’t we just forget the past and the future and concentrate on this moment. I would like you to kiss me goodnight and hold me till I fall asleep”, I mumbled my eyelids heavy.

“That can be arranged if you turn around to face me”, Franky promised. I did what he asked of me and Franky gave me a kiss on the forehead. “Was that okay?” he asked gazing me with his dark eyes.

“Hmm, not exactly. I had something hotter in mind”, I snickered. After that he kissed my nose and then finally my lips. His kiss was very soft and gentle and I sighed of satisfaction when he released me. “That was exactly the right kind of kiss”, I mumbled already half asleep and crawled closer to him. This was how I wanted to sleep, safe in his arms, not worrying about tomorrow.


	4. The clean cut

## The clean cut (4)

The next pit stop on our promo tour was New York. We flew there on Wednesday evening after resting the day from the long hours of our promo shoot in Miami. During the flight I was seated between Eicca and Mikko with Franky and Paavo on the other side of the isle. Eicca seemed again tired and fell asleep almost immediately after our plane had taken off from the airport. When Mikko noticed that Eicca was sleeping he glanced at me several times but didn’t say anything. “Is there something you want to talk about?” I finally asked when it was obvious that something was bothering him.

“I was just wondering if you and Eicca have problems again. Eicca has been so preoccupied and strung up lately”, Mikko whispered to me.

“At least part of it caused by Patrik. He and Eicca are back together. In addition he may be a little jealous about me bunking with Franky”, I explained the situation.

“Somehow I have the feeling that he has a good reason for his jealousy”, Mikko replied with a smile and laid his hand on my arm.

I shot a quick glance at Franky to see if he was watching us, but I couldn’t see him behind Paavo’s sturdy body. Perhaps he was sleeping too. “What makes you think that?” I asked surprised by Mikko’s perceptiveness.

“You’re quite easy to read. The way you look at him and talk about him tells a lot.”

I stared at Mikko’s hand resting on my arm wrecking my brain to figure out what to say to him. I didn’t want to lie to him but I didn’t want to hurt him either. “Yeah, Franky is now more than just a friend to me”, I admitted. “But it doesn’t change the way I feel about you or Eicca.”

 “I just want you to know that you’re free to do whatever you choose to do. I don’t want to be a burden to you. You’re my best friend and that’s enough for me.”

Mikko’s words moved me deeply and tears flooded my eyes. “I never wanted to hurt you”, I whispered my voice breaking down.

“I know that, but sometimes it’s better to make a clean cut and continue from there… ”, Mikko said his voice trembling slightly. He raised his hand and stroke my hair and then turned his eyes away. He didn’t want me to see him cry.

“Do you already know where you want to continue?” I asked although I had a hunch that a certain beautiful student from Turku might have something to do with it.

“It’s too early to tell, but let’s say that I have a dream that I hope will come true one day.”

“I wish you all the luck in the world with your dream. You of all the people deserve to be happy”, I said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

      “I don’t want to patronize you but I think you’re trying to split yourself between too many people. Anna and Lumi and of course Eicca should be your main priorities. You will be mentally drained if you continue like this. Please consider that before you go any further with Franky.” Mikko commented his cheeks glowing of distress. It must have been difficult for him to spit out what he just said.

“I appreciate your honesty and I think you may very well be right with your prediction, but I can’t do anything about it at the moment. I just can’t. Maybe time will take care of that. I don’t know…“

“I know love and reason don’t go together. I’ve got some experience in that too”, Mikko smiled and slid his finger on the ring he had given me just before Christmas.

“No, they don’t”, I sighed and folded my fingers in between his. I was happy and worried at the same time. My relationship with Mikko seemed to get a happy ending but I wasn’t sure about anything else. Would I ever be a good father to Lumi and a reliable companion for Anna and Eicca? I think Franky had been right when calling me capricious. There was always something cooking in my brain that would sooner or later get me into trouble. Maybe it was time to strengthen the responsible adult side of me by having a serious discussion with Franky…


End file.
